


Bedtime Stories

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-23
Updated: 2009-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Bedtime Stories

**Title:** Bedtime Stories  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Teddy Lupin  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: Bedtime Stories  
 **Author's Notes:** Please to be excusing the lame title. No warnings that I am aware of.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Bedtime Stories

~

“Dinner was great,” Harry sighed, replete. “Thanks, Hermione.”

“Delicious,” Draco agreed.

“You’re welcome.” Hermione smiled. “Some dessert? I made treacle tart.”

“Actually, we have to go,” Harry said. “Teddy’s visiting tonight; he likes me to read him a bedtime story.”

They said goodnight, and upon arriving home, Harry Flooed Andromeda.

After entertaining Teddy, Harry tucked him into bed, then searched out Draco. He found him waiting in bed. Naked.

Smirking, Draco stretched. “Now that you’re done with Teddy, how about telling me a bedtime story, too?”

Harry grinned. “I know the perfect one,” he purred, sliding in next to him.

~


End file.
